The Launderette
by libijones
Summary: Naruto es un joven abogado con una vida algo rutinaria pero estable, le gusta su trabajo, adora a su novia. Un día la lavandería que solía frecuentar cerro repentinamente y tuvo que buscar otro lugar encontrando "Launderette 24 hrs" Una lavandería que abria las 24 horas del día. Nunca imagino que ese día el destino le tendria un regalo inesperado que daria un giro de 180º a su vida


El reloj de pared marcaba 5 minutos para las 12 de la noche, la hora esperada para ser liberado de esa prisión llamada trabajo. Tenía ya 2 años trabajando de abogado carrera que el mismo había escogido desde que tenía 5 años de edad, siempre pensó que era lo más parecido a ser un héroe de acción; Ser abogado, enviar a los chicos malos a la cárcel a que paguen por sus actos y llevar la justicia al inocente, totalmente como un súper héroe pensaba el chico.

Pero poco después de graduado, justo cuando comenzó a ejercer, se dio cuenta que no todo era color rosa en la vida de un súper héroe ó más bien en la vida de un abogado; Ya que su deber

no era exactamente castigar al culpable y llevar justicia al inocente, si no ganar los casos que se le asignaban. El había llevado a algunos inocentes a pagar jugosas fianzas o simplemente directo a la cárcel y había liberado a alguno que otro culpable del cual se había encargado de su defensa, pero ese era su trabajo, era un abogado e hizo un juramento "Guardar el secreto profesional y severa lealtad a mi cliente", Bueno y ahora cada caso ganado haya sido justo o no eran los que le daban de comer, le pagaban el departamento, pagaban la gasolina para su coche y uno que otro lujo que Uzumaki Naruto podía darse, al ser uno de los más jóvenes y mejores abogados de los

últimos 2 años.

Por fin la alarma de su celular lo había despertado de sus pensamientos, saco su celular para checar sus mensajes y tenía unas cuantas llamadas perdidas de su novia y un mensaje que decía "Hoy no Podremos vernos, me quedo horas extras, nos vemos otro día. Te amo"; Naruto solía tener una rutina semi estricta Gym por las mañanas, ducharse y arreglarse para el trabajo, de 10 a 13 horas de una ardua jornada laboral en el buffet y 3 días a la semana después del trabajo dedicarle tiempo a Haruno Sakura su novia desde la universidad, era una chica linda y original no era tan popular como lo era Naruto en sus tiempos de universitario hasta la fecha, pero era a quien el había elegido.

-Genial!- Sonrió el chico, tal vez no era la reacción que debía tener al no poder ver a su novia, pero esa sensación de alivio lo había llenado y escapado por la boca.- Ahora tengo tiempo de ir a

la lavandería-

Naruto llego a su departamento y tomo la bolsa de plástico negra llena de ropa sucia, tenía ya 2 semanas sin haber lavado ya que la lavandería de cerca de su departamento había sido cerrada, así que hasta que uno de sus compañeros de trabajo le recomendó una que abría las 24 horas del día y quedaba cerca de su lugar de trabajo decidió que ese sería el lugar indicado y hoy tenía ese tiempo que le dedicaría a Sakura para dedicárselo a lavar, todo estaba saliendo bien, se cambio de ropa a un atuendo casual, mientras que la ropa que usaba en ese momento la dejo dentro de la bolsa negra para ahora si llevarla al auto y dirigirse a la lavandería.

Cuando llego una amable jovencita de ojos claros, tan grises que parecieran blancos para atenderlo, ella le explico que las maquinas o las lavadoras eran de monedas así que todo lo que necesitaba era cambio, La chica poniéndose colorada con cada mirada que se cruzaban.

Y Naruto solo sonreía ante la ternura que le causaba la esta, totalmente diferente a Sakura pensó. Después de pagarle a la chica bajó por unas escaleras, que lo llevaron a un amplio cuarto lleno de lavadoras y secadoras de ropa. Definitivamente ese lugar era mucho más grande que la lavandería a la que solía ir antes.

-¿No te molesta cierto?- se escucho una voz frente a él, Estaba tan fascinado mirando el amplio lugar que nunca noto la presencia de ese chico.

-No para nada- se apresuro en contestar para cuando el chico ya se había quitado la polera de color negro que llevaba encima.

Naruto no podía dejar de ver su espalda mientras el chico ordenaba su ropa separando la poca ropa de color que se veía en su canasto, la negra y la blanca. Wooow su piel es tan blanca, Pensaba cuando de repente *Quiero tocarla* ese pensamiento hizo que los bellos de su nuca se erizaran, Sus ojos se abrieron como plato y comenzó a separar eufóricamente su ropa.

El chico había terminado de separarla y ya había puesto a lavar la primera tanda de ropa, mientras se sentaba en las mesas de en medio del lugar mirando fijamente a la lavadora viendo como se mezclaba su ropa con la espuma. Naruto hizo lo suyo, rápidamente coloco la ropa de color en la lavadora y se dispuso a dejarla lavar, mientras se quedaba parado inmóvil viendo los ojos verdes del otro chico, parecían tener unas ojeras negras debajo de sus ojos verdes mezclado tal vez con algo de delineador negro, tal parecía que ese chico era uno de esos góticos antisociales con los cuales nunca convivio en la universidad.

-Vas a quedarte ahí?- preguntaba el chico, viendo como Naruto estaba parado sin hacer movimiento.

-Disculpa?- Naruto no entendía que decía el chico, ya que sus pensamientos solos se basaban en su piel, sus ojos y su lindo cabello tan rojo.

-Puedes sentarte aquí o donde sea, esto tardara un poco y me pone nervioso que estés parado como un maniquí de aparador.

-Claro!…Uzumaki Naruto - Decía Naruto mientras tomaba asiento a un lado del chico. Cuál es tu nombre?-

-Gaara! -

-Gaara, suena bien, tienes algún apellido?

-Gaara está bien! así puedes decirme -

-Claro, y dime Gaara vienes a esta lavandería siempre?

-Si, es la única que está abierta las 24 horas, entre la universidad, mis prácticas y mi trabajo independiente este es el único momento que me da para hacer esto.

Aparte me gusta venir aquí, me relaja y en la noche suele estar casi solo, solo viene una que otra persona, pero nunca te había visto por aquí vienes en otro horario?

- O no, yo solía ir a otra lavandería pero fue cerrada de improvisto por eso ahora tengo esta enorme pila de ropa, tarde 3 semanas en encontrar una que se me acomodara a mis recorridos y mi tiempo.

Gaara se paro repentinamente mientras Naruto hablaba y saco la ropa de la lavadora para ponerla poco después en una de las secadoras. Y puso la siguiente tanda dentro de la lavadora.

*Dios! esa piel blanquecina, cada detalle de su torso era tan perfecto, su delgado cuerpo era pero tan sexy, tal vez ni siquiera el sepa lo sexy que es*

Después de ese último intercambio de palabras hubo un pequeño silencio no incomodo pero aun así habría que romperlo, el chico esta por articular palabra cuando el pelirrojo se adelanto a preguntar.

-Y ,en donde estudias?- Pregunto Gaara con un tono un poco bajo, hasta podría apreciarse un poco de timidez en la pregunta, algo que hizo sonreír a Naruto antes de contestar

-No soy estudiante, termine la universidad hace como 2 años y estoy trabajando en un Buffet de abogados y tú?

-Yo estudio Arte en la universidad, me especializo en pintura al oleo- el chico era inexpresivo pero eso le daba ese aire de misterio que lo intrigaba por demás

-Entonces eres Pintor-

-Artista, soy un Artista, me especializo en pintura al oleo, pero soy un artista de Artes plásticas ok-

Por primera vez en la noche su rostro inexpresivo se había perturbado, tal vez no era el enojo un sentimiento positivo pero había hecho una expresión distinta a la que tenia durante toda la

Noche, mientras Gaara hacia ya sus últimos movimientos para terminar de lavar.

-Puedo?- pregunto el abogado haciendo una seña hacia su camisa

-Claro! - Naruto se despojo de su camisa dejando ver su cuerpo marcado por el ejercicio y el tatuaje tribal que llevaba en el vientre Por un momento la mirada de Gaara se deshizo del gesto de molestia y volvió a su imperturbable apariencia, pero ahora su mirada lo estaba examinando cada rincón de su cuerpo desnudo, Sentía como la mirada del Pelirrojo lo empezaba a calentar, como era eso posible, ni siquiera se habían acercado lo suficiente para tener contacto físico y la mirada profunda de esos ojos verdes comenzaban a hacer reacción en su parte baja.

De pronto la Lavadora se paro e indico que la ultima ropa de Gaara había terminado de secarse así que, el chico solo saco su ropa rápidamente de la secadora la coloco en el canasto junto al resto de su ropa ya limpia y seca, dejando una polera a un lado, el chico se la puso y se despidió de Naruto con total tranquilidad-

-Nos vemos!- no lo vio venir así que ni siquiera pudo contestar un "adiós" o un "hasta luego"

Naruto se quedo impactado no sabía cómo reaccionar, nunca antes se había sentido atraído por un chico, pero este chico era diferente, era del tipo de chico que si él fuera gay, nunca pensaría

que le gustase, ya que era tan distinto a él; Naruto se caracterizaba no solo por su buen físico, si no por su manera de hacer amigos, era una persona con tanto carisma que tenía un montón de

Amistades por toda la universidad, se podría decir que era el segundo chico más popular de la facultad, el segundo digo porque el primero era su amigo y eterno rival Uchiha Sasuke, Sakura le

había pretendido la mayor parte del tiempo hasta que Sasuke dijo que estaba enamorado de Ino, quien por fortuna en ese momento ya estaba saliendo con Shikamaru y aun que Sasuke solía

robar las chicas de otros, Ino estaba totalmente enamorada de Nara Shikamaru otro amigo de Naruto uno de los mejores, Excesivamente perezoso pero Excesivamente Listo, Tenia el IQ mas

Alto de toda la universidad dejando nuevamente al Uchiha en segundo lugar frente a la universidad y frente al corazón de Ino.

Ese día no pudo dormir en toda la noche, pensando en ese chico era tal vez un par de años menor que él, tenía ese cabello alborotado de un rojo tan vivo, y esos ojos verdes inexpresivos y

Delineados por esas ojeras.

*Apuesto a que tu tampoco duermes mucho GAARA!*

Su nombre salió de su boca en un suspiro, estuvo pensando o hablando en voz alta?. Ya no sabía qué hacer para conciliar el sueño, lo único que sabía era que en cuanto cerrara los ojos su

Inconsciente lo traicionaba y solo podía pensar en esa hermosa piel blanca que poseía el pelirrojo, pensaba en tocarlo, en besarlo en hacerle lo que un hombre no debería hacerle a otro

Hombre, tocarlo de tantas maneras, besarlo apasionadamente y hacerle tantas cosas que solo están destinadas para hacerse a una mujer.

Había pasado un tiempo desde que conoció a Gaara, 2 semanas aproximadamente ya era domingo y este era uno de los días dedicados a Sakura después del trabajo. Así que se dispuso a

pasar por las flores que se había tomado el atrevimiento de pedirle a Shikamaru convenciera a Ino de que le separara una docena de rosas ROSAS para pasar por ellas al termino de su jornada laboral.

-Te perdiste en el camino Naruto? - Decía la chica con un semblante molesto y un tono de voz irónico.

-Solo tuve un poco mas de trabajo de lo habitual Ino, no te enojes las chicas lindas no deberían fruncir el seño- Ino al escuchar esas palabras solo se sonrojo y el enojo desapareció

-Pero que dices Naruto... aquí están tus rosas- Shikamaru definitivamente es un genio, pensaba Naruto con una sonrisa.

Ino tenía un carácter igual o peor que el de Sakura pero como dijo Shikamaru "La música amansa a las bestias y en el caso de Ino son los cumplidos, si percibes que está muy molesta recurre a inflar su ego" Definitivamente la vanidad de Ino era su punto débil. Después de darle un beso en la mejilla e intentar pagar las flores que Ino dijo iban por cuenta de la casa a cambio de una cita doble,

Naruto se dispuso a llegar a su departamento donde ya lo esperaba Sakura.

-Bienvenido a casa!- salto la chica en cuanto Naruto dio un paso dentro del departamento

-Toma- Naruto Extendía el ramo de flores para que la chica lo cogiera

-Naruto, son hermosas! Mis favoritos fuiste a la florería Yamanaka cierto?

-Claro solo lo mejor para la mejor chica-

Sabia como hacer sentir bien a su novia, la conocía mejor que nadie y le encantaba verla feliz, pero algo le faltaba esa noche o más bien algo estaba demás, ese tipo aun no salía

Completamente de sus pensamientos, era extraño ese día sin poder dormir y sin poder dejar de pensar en el había llegado a la conclusión de que todo era culpa de la falta de sueño ya hacían

2 semanas que no descansaba ni un día y había estado saliendo más tarde de lo habitual, por fin se había reconciliado con Morfeo y hoy era el día que le dedicaba a Sakura si esto no sacaba a

Gaara de su cabeza tenía que buscar otra explicación lógica para ello, algo que no tenía nada que ver con su inclinación sexual cierto?

-Aparte tendremos que salir un día de estos con Shikamaru e Ino, lo prometí!-

-Ok...aun no puedo creer que Ino rechazara a Sasuke, recuerdas que teníamos un club de fans, y ella escribió la porra especial para él con la rutina y todo... mm. Como decía... no lo recuerdo-

Mientras la chica colocaba las rosas en un florero e intentaba recordar la porra de Sasuke Uchiha, un impulso lo llevo a posarse tras Sakura-

-Naru...-

El chico no la dejo terminar cuando pego sus labios a los de ella, saboreando el sabor del té de Sakura que la chica solía tomar por conmemoración a su nombre, ella no tardo en darse vuelta y

Rodear el cuello de su amado para poder profundizar mas el beso, Sakura separo sus labios para que su chico pudiese explorar su boca hasta lo más profundo de su garganta, Naruto sentía una

Desesperada excitación un calor que venía desde sus manos hasta sus pies concentrándose especialmente en su miembro ya erecto. El chico separo sus labios de los de ella, y mirando a

Sakura con picardía coloco sus manos en su cabeza y la bajo hasta que ella quedo de rodillas; Ella no titubeo a la hora de dejar salir al miembro deseoso de Naruto y mucho menos al momento

De colocarlo en su boca, Naruto disfrutaba tanto de esa sensación pero en este momento parecía estar mas extasiado que veces anteriores de pronto un pensamiento lo inundo *Gaara*

Estaba imaginando a Gaara dejando caer su peso sobre sus rodillas y saboreando su miembro, se imaginaba pasando sus dedos por el cabello rojo del chico como lo hacía con Sakura, se

imaginaba fallándole la boca y a Gaara pidiendo beber todo de lo que Naruto tenía que darle, fue en ese momento cuando imaginaba los ojos verdes del chico mirando dentro de sus ojos azules

Que lo sintió venir, el orgasmo lo había alcanzado antes de que él pudiera darse cuenta, la boca de Sakura se había llenado de sus fluidos cuando la chica se dispuso a ponerse de pie el chico

La devolvió a su lugar y la empujo suavemente sobre el suelo para después colocarse encima de ella, haciéndole el amor tan desenfrenadamente como jamás lo habían hecho antes.

Habían pasado ya 2 semanas desde aquel jueves que lo conoció y por fin llego de nuevo el día de avadado, por alguna Razón el abogado estaba ansiando que lo fuera, el no quería aceptarlo

Aun pero quería verlo, estaba satisfecho con su novia, pero últimamente el sexo era más pasional y sus orgasmos más intensos y solo era por imaginar la figura delgada y blanquecina del

Chico en cuestión y ahora echarle la culpa a la falta de sueño no era convincente ni para el mismo. Cuando llegó, Gaara ya estaba ahí lavando lo último de su ropa.

-Hey... hola!-se apresuro Naruto a saludar intentando ocultar sus ansias y su alegría por verlo de nuevo.

-Hola - contestó el chico sin expresión alguna como solía hacerlo. Estaba por terminar solo hace falta esto- El chico se deshizo de su camisa blanca de botones que esta vez usaba y la puso

Dentro de la lavadora.

Naruto no podía dejar de ver ese hermoso panorama que por segunda vez se le presentaba, estaba tan sumergido apreciando su belleza que olvido separar la ropa y la metió toda de una vez

En la lavadora.

- Y bueno como te fue de trabajo hoy? - Pregunto el pelirrojo recargándose en una de las lavadoras y mirando a Naruto.

-Pues hoy estuvo un poco ajetreado pero nada con lo que no pueda lidiar...y tú...

-Oye me preguntaba... mmm como lo digo- Gaara lucia tímido al decir esto...

-Vamos dilo, sin pena...somos amigos no?- apenas tenían poco tiempo de conocerse pero así el chico tendría mas confianza de decirle a Naruto lo que le quería preguntar.

-Bueno vale, Mira en la universidad me han encargado hacer una pintura al oleo un retrato precisamente y es un trabajo con mucha calificación de por medio si lo hago bien, he estado pensado

Por mucho tiempo en a quien podría retratar y cuando te he visto el otro día (Gaara comenzaba a sentir como el calor subía hasta su cara y Naruto podía notarlo ya que su rostro comenzaba a

Pintarse de un tono rojizo. Encantador pensaba Naruto) Bueno cuando te he visto no pude quitarme la idea de pintarte, en especial con ese tatuaje tuyo que luce tan exótico.

Gaara no podía sostener la mirada con Naruto, al contrario trataba de mirar para todos lados para ocultar del abogado el rubor de sus mejillas.

-Y que dices...si no estás muy ocupado, te gustaría ser mi modelo?-

-Modelo? yo?- el rubio comenzó a colorarse a la par que el pelirrojo , no sabía que decir por un lado quería hacerlo, pero por otro tenía un poco de miedo que ese chico que comenzaba a sacarle

Suspiros en realidad le gustara.

-Ok, si no quieres no lo hagas no tienes por qué ponerte así, ni que te estuviera pidiendo que te acuestes conmigo o algo así... decía Gaara terminando de poner su ropa en el cesto, estaba

A punto de salir por la puerta cuando un fuerte agarre le sujeto el antebrazo...

-Lo hare!- Respondió Naruto susurrándole cerca del oído tan bajo que fue un milagro que Gaara pudiera escucharle, El pelirrojo estaba totalmente ruborizado en un movimiento sutil retiro su mano del agarre y salió por la puerta parándose en el marco antes de irse completamente -Bueno, te veo aquí el próximo jueves, te llevare a mi departamento...Adiós!-Sin mirarlo de frente Gaara se despidió y salió del lugar a toda prisa-

Naruto solo pudo ver su espalda, el ritmo de su corazón estaba a mil y su cara ardia, se llebo la mano a la frente - Que está pasando conmigo?-

-Que pasa conmigo?- Se preguntaba Gaara al salir de la lavandería, su corazón parecía llevar un ritmo de 1000 latidos x minuto, Gaara nunca fue un chico que se acelerara por algo, salía a

Correr todas las mañanas por eso tenía una buena condición, no era una persona nerviosa y no había hecho nada que pudiese alterarlo, de todos modos su corazón latía tan rápido, que parecía

Querer salirse de su pecho, podía escuchar el "tum-tum. tum-tum" en sus oídos y sentirlo en su garganta.

-Joder! me estaré enfermando?, tendré que pasar a la farmacia de camino.

Y así fue, Gaara paso a la farmacia que le quedaba de paso entre su departamento y la lavandería, ahí se topo con su una chica que siempre estaba pegada a él y rondándolo en la universidad,

Aunque en un principio fue muy molesto para él, la chica era insistente así que para ese punto su presencia ya no le molestaba, hasta comenzaba a tomarle aprecio.

La chica se ruborizo un poco, pero al ver que lo que había comprado Gaara en la farmacia habían sido un poco de medicina comercial para el resfriado, un par de cajas de pastillas para el dolor

De cabeza, otra para el dolor de estomago y unas bebidas energéticas dedujo que tal vez si tenía resfriado podría tener fiebre y ella podría ofrecerse a cuidarlo, ante esa buena perspectiva no

Dudo en poner su frente sobre la de Gaara

-No, fiebre no tienes... algún otro síntoma? te duele la cabeza? tienes calosfríos?

-No, en realidad no, siento un poco extraño el estomago y mi pulso esta acelerado pero...

Matzuri al escuchar las palabras de Gaara vio otra oportunidad de tocarlo así que tomo la muñeca del chico y comenzó a analizar sus latidos con los suyos.

-Tu ritmo cardiaco está bien, un poco más acelerado que el mío pero nada fuera de lo normal, es casi imperceptible la diferencia.

-De verdad?- Gaara estaba sorprendido, Matzuri tenia razón su ritmo cardiaco se había estabilizado, ya no se sentía agitado y en realidad su estomago también se sentía bien también.

-Bueno eso está bien!, tengo muchas cosas que hacer y tengo que hacer esa pintura que vale la mitad de mi calificación final y tengo que hacerlo bien pues estas se subastaran en una

Exposición así que si mi pintura se vendiera el dinero no me caería nada mal...

-Ya sabes que si se venderá, eres uno de los mejores de toda la especialidad, aparte yo seré una de las primeras en Pujar una gran cantidad-

-Gracias Matzuri-

-Y dime Gaara ya decidiste que es lo que vas a pintar? es un retrato y casi nunca he visto que pintes personas solo he visto el cuadro de tu hermana y el de una anciana, pero es todo.

-Si claro e decidido pintar...

Gaara no pudo seguir con su oración, su pulso comenzó a acelerarse de nuevo y su estomago comenzó a sentirse extraño otra vez, rápidamente tomo la mano de Matzuri y la puso sobre su

Muñeca

-Revisa, mi estomago se siente extraño de nuevo-

-Tu pulso esta acelerado Gaara... será que yo... te gusto?- Los ojos de la chica comenzaron a brillar con singular emoción y comenzaba a acercar sus labios a los de Gaara, pero Gaara puso mas distancia de por medio -Claro que no, no seas tonta somos amigos...Bueno de todas formas debo irme, tengo que llegar a tomarme el medicamento nos vemos!-

Gaara se despidió de Matzuri agitando su mano al aire y corriendo directo a su departamento.

Llego y dejo su ropa en el sillón del recibidor, tomo sus medicinas, un baño y fue directamente a su habitación se hecho en la cama y trataba de dormir, intento leer para que le diera sueño y no

Funciono, después prendió el televisor y tampoco lograba conciliar el sueño. Tomo un cuaderno de dibujo que estaba en el buro al lado de su cama y un lápiz de carbón y comenzó a trazar línea

Tras línea, cuando sin darse cuenta había dibujado la elegante figura del abogado, Su corazón nuevamente se acelero y un sentimiento de vértigo inundo sus entrañas, el calor comenzaba a

Esparcirse por su cuerpo y sin darse cuenta su mano fue directo a su miembro ya despierto, Gaara se desconcertó por un momento nunca antes había tenido esa reacción y mucho menos por

Un hombre, Gaara no era un chico virgen había tenido una que otra aventura pero para despertar a su miembro hacía falta más que caricias y besos, un buen trabajo oral lo ponía a tono para

Satisfacer a sus compañeras de una noche, pero el solo hecho de ver ese dibujo aun sin perfeccionar, no más bien el recuerdo de ese cuerpo, su abdomen esculpido su perfil, esas

Interesantes marcas de su rostro y esa mirada azul profundo que parecía peligrosa, parecería que si la vieras fijamente te perdieras en ella. Gaara comenzó a acariciarse llevando un ritmo semi

Lento, primero sobre la ropa, pero esta pronto comenzó a estorbar su miembro estaba cada vez mas ansioso y creciente, así que en un movimiento rápido dejo al descubierto su deseoso

Musculo, imaginando que Naruto era quien lo sostenía, quien lo acariciaba lenta pero fuertemente, imaginaba el aliento del chico cerca de su piel, el susurro que aun quedaba grabado en su

Memoria "Lo hare" su voz intensa y sensual el solo recordarla hizo que unas cuantas gotas de liquido pre seminal nacieran de su punta enrojecida de deseo.

Sabía que lo que estaba haciendo no estaba bien, pero su cuerpo se lo estaba pidiendo necesitaba sacar el calor interno para poder relajarse y dormir, nunca había necesitado una liberación

Tan ansiosamente como en esta ocasión, imaginaba a Naruto sentado tras él y el entre sus piernas recargando su cabeza en el pecho del rubio, imaginaba las grandes manos apretando fuerte

Y sin piedad su erección mientras mordía y lamia su oreja el recordar nuevamente su voz "Lo hare" sintió como un estremecimiento involuntario recorrió su cuerpo en un segundo desde la

Punta de sus pies hasta su miembro haciendo que Gaara lo dejara salir todo, su confusión y su deseo con un gruñido casi insonoro, Había terminado, había tenido un orgasmo como nunca lo

Había tenido antes.

*Definitivamente, estoy enfermo* se decía así mismo con la voz entrecortada por la agitación del momento, después de limpiarse la evidencia de su liberación pudo dormir el resto de la Noche.


End file.
